A medical ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasonic image examination apparatus such as a fishfinder or sonar transmit ultrasonic waves to an object via an ultrasonic probe, and visualize the interior of the object based on the reflection signal (echo signal) generated by reflected waves from the interior of the object. The medical ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and the ultrasonic image examination apparatus mainly use an electronic operation type array ultrasonic probe having an ultrasonic transmission/reception function.
A general ultrasonic probe includes a backing member, piezoelectric transducers each joined on the backing member and having electrodes formed on the two surfaces of a piezoelectric body, and acoustic matching layers joined on the piezoelectric transducers. The piezoelectric transducers and the acoustic matching layers are formed into a plurality of channels by array machining. An acoustic lens is formed on the acoustic matching layers. The electrodes of the piezoelectric transducers corresponding to the respective channels are connected to the apparatus main body of each of the medical ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and the ultrasonic image examination apparatus via a control signal board (FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit)) and cables.